


I Had A Dream About You

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Staged (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Dreams, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	1. Michael

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minikitkatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikitkatgirl/gifts).



Michael was in the study, scrolling through news articles on his laptop before he shut it with a resigned sigh. He was bored and alone. He hadn’t expected the lockdown to last this long, but now there was no telling when it would end. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the curls. Footsteps suddenly sounded in the hallway, approaching the closed door of the study. Michael was so focused on staring out the window that he didn’t turn around when the door opened.

“You alright?”

Michael’s eyes widened and he whipped around in his chair so fast he nearly spun himself out of it. David was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms folded across his chest. He wore the hoodie, shorts, and boots he’d been wearing during the production, his long hair fetchingly tousled. 

“David?” Michael asked. “What are you doing here? How are you here?”

He was happy that the younger man was here, but at the same time wondered how he was. David shrugged and sauntered further into the room, tapping his knuckles along the bookshelves as he approached. Michael pushed his chair out away from the desk, swiveling around to look at David fully. He stopped just short of Michael, his lips quirked into a sensual smile.

“I wanted to see you,” he said, fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. “I’ve missed you a lot since this all started.”

Michael’s heart felt warm and he smiled up at David. “I’ve missed you too.”

The Scot smiled and slid into Michael’s lap, straddling him and putting his arms around the older man’s neck. Michael gasped, a little surprised at the sudden lapful of David but recovered quickly, gliding his hands up over his slender hips, his sides as David stroked one side of his face. They leaned toward each other in unison, warm breath mingling before their lips met. Michael let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. It had been so long since he’d gotten to kiss David, feel his warmth and smell his scent. 

“Michael,” David whispered between passionate kisses, his eyes darkening. 

The older man wrapped his arms fully around David’s waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other. He could feel how hard the younger man was through his shorts, the bulge poking his stomach. Michael reached down and rubbed it, and he could tell from feeling it that David wore no underwear beneath them. The Scot moaned, pushing his hips into Michael’s hand, gripping the back of the chair to steady himself.

“I’ve missed you, David,” Michael said, his voice lower than before. “So much.”

“Show me,” David purred, pressing their foreheads together as he slowly, sensually unzipped his hoodie and let it fall to the floor. “Show me how much you’ve missed me.”

Michael shivered at the lust in David’s tone. He peeled off his own shirt, tossing it over the back of the chair as David kissed him again. Michael’s hands swept up the smooth length of the younger man’s back, raking his nails across the sensitive area of David’s shoulder blades. The Scot moaned, grinding against Michael. The Welshman tangled one hand in his lover’s long hair, pulling his head back to expose his throat and separate their lips. David hissed in pain and pleasure as Michael kissed, nibbled, and licked the tender flesh while his other hand pinched one nipple. 

“Fuck, Michael,” David panted. “God, it’s been so long since you’ve touched me.”

“I know, love,” Michael murmured, nipping David’s collarbone. “But we’re together now.”

He swirled his tongue around David’s other nipple, enjoying the way the younger man yelped and moaned at the feeling. His pale skin was flushed, his eyes almost black, his lips swollen from their kisses. He still wore his shorts and boots, his hair even more disheveled as he kissed Michael again, sloppily. Michael gripped David’s arse, kneading it through the shorts. He stood up from the chair, and David made a startled noise, arms and legs wrapping around Michael, their bodies as close as possible. Michael kissed him again, hungry and deep as he turned to face the desk and sat David on the edge of it. 

“Wouldn’t the bed be better?” David asked, as Michael kissed across his jaw. 

“I need to be inside you now,” Michael growled. “You look sexy right now I can’t stand it.” He nipped David’s earlobe. “I need to fuck you.”

A shiver ran through David’s body. He started to unbutton his shorts but Michael slapped his hands away. He put one hand against David’s chest, pinning him in place while he used the other to open his lover’s shorts, his blue eyes dark and hot. David’s cock was red and slapped up against his smooth stomach as Michael pulled the shorts halfway down his thighs. 

“Hard for me already,” Michael teased, wrapping his hand around the length. 

“Michael,” David whined, gripping the desk so tight his knuckles went white. “Fuck me, please!”

The Welshman growled again. “Turn around and bend over.”

David licked his lips and hastened to obey. He faced the desk and bent over, his perfect arse on display. Michael’s cock twitched at the idea of fucking David still wearing his boots, his shorts still hanging on his slender thighs. The older man reached out, kneading the smooth round globes in his hands and kissing down David’s shoulder blades, scraping his teeth across the smooth skin. David arched his back, nails scraping against the wood. He pressed his arse back against Michael’s hips, against the bulge in his jeans. 

“Take me, Michael,” he implored. “Fuck me! Fuck me like you’ve wanted to.”

“Jesus, David,” Michael groaned. 

He opened his jeans and pulled them and his underwear down, kicking them aside. He spread David’s arse cheeks apart, revealing the furled pink entrance, already wet and glistening. Michael smirked.

“Prepared, are we?” he asked, tapping the head of his cock against the hole. “You’ve been aching for me, haven’t you, pet?” 

“Yes,” David gasped, his cheek pressed against the wood. “I’ve ached for you, Michael. Please, get inside me.”

Michael used some precome to slick himself up before spreading David arse apart again and slowly pressing in. He moaned loudly at the warmth and heat surrounding his prick, nails digging into David’s skin. The younger man moaned as well, his nails almost leaving marks on the wood beneath his hands. Michael tangled a hand in his hair again, pulling David’s head back as he began to move, thrusting into him with abandon.

“Fuck, Michael, yes,” David keened, pushing his hips back to meet the older man’s rhythm. “You feel so bloody good! I’ve missed having you inside me,”

“David, God, I’ve wanted this for months,” Michael panted. “Being away from you was so hard, especially after seeing you in those shorts,”

The desk was rattling with their movements, David’s nails leaving scratches in the wood as his moans got higher and louder, signaling he was getting close. Michael could feel heat building in his belly. He’d been wound up since David had first straddled him and now felt fit to burst. He pushed David’s face into the desk, tugging on his hair. David keened, his cock dripping fluid onto the floor as Michael speared his prostate.

“I’m close, Michael,” he gasped. “I’m so fucking close!”

“Come for me, David,” Michael commanded, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

The muscles in David’s back rippled as he cried out, his body tensing and shuddering as he came. He tightened deliciously around Michael, who gasped and moaned, biting down on David’s shoulder as he orgasmed, emptying himself into his lover’s tight, wet heat. 

Michael jerked awake, panting, his heart racing. He sat up in bed, grateful that he was alone when he felt the stickiness in his jeans and underwear. He sighed and scrubbed his hands across his face. It was like being a teenager again. He missed David terribly and his subconscious seemed to be pining for him too. 

“We’ll see each other again,” Michael told himself. “When this madness is over.”

He left the bed to shower and change his clothes, wondering if David ever dreamt about him.


	2. David

David sighed as he padded barefoot into the kitchen, running a hand through his thick hair. Now that ‘Staged’ was over and done, he and Michael had hit another dry spell. They hadn’t spoken in a few days now, and David missed him terribly. They both hadn’t expected the lockdown to last this long, but David had hope that things would smooth over eventually. There was no telling when eventually would be though. He sighed and leaned on his arms against the kitchen counter, tapping his fingers against the surface. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him.

“What are you pouting for, pet?” a familiar voice asked.

David gasped as a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a strong, just-as-warm body. Bearded lips brushed over his neck, nibbled his ear before turning him gently around. Michael’s eyes twinkled mischievously as he smiled at David’s surprised reaction. He wore jeans and a red-and-black flannel shirt, giving him a sexy lumberjack look that turned David on immensely. His curls and beard were scruffy in an endearing way, making the Scot’s heart skip a beat.

“Michael?” David asked. “What are you doing here?”

The older man shrugged, his hands finding their places on David’s hips. “I could sense you pining for me.”

David blushed and looked away, muttering, “Was not pining.”

Michael chuckled, taking David chin between his thumb and forefinger, urging him to look back. His other hand was still resting on David’s left hip, rubbing the notch there with his thumb.

“It’s okay, David,” Michael whispered, pulling him gently closer. “I’ve missed you too.”

“Really?” David asked, still blushing. 

“Really.” Michael cupped his cheek, stroking the bone gently before pulling him into a kiss. David sighed, melting against Michael’s study frame, arms wrapping around the older man’s shoulders. Michael’s hands wandered, one down to his arse, squeezing it through his shorts, while the other tangled in his hair, pulling it roughly. David groaned against their lips, making Michael smirk.

“I love your hair like this,” he breathed, tugging again, making David hiss. “So much easier to pull on it, make you writhe in pleasure.”

He pressed his lips to David’s bare throat, licking the tendon pulsing under the skin. David moaned, his eyes on the ceiling as Michael pulled his head back and pinned to the counter. He gripped the edge tight enough that his knuckles were white. Michael kissed and nibbled his throat, leaving bites where he felt suited. He reached the edge of the collar to the hoodie David wore. He let go of David’s hair then, and the Scot looked down at the older man. Michael’s eyes were glinting again, dark with lust. 

“I need to see you,” he breathed.

He took the zipper of the hoodie between his teeth and slowly lowered it, sinking to his knees, mapping out the skin he exposed with his fingertips reverently. David shivered as the hoodie opened, goosebumps peppering his sensitive skin. Michael kissed his stomach, nibbled the skin around his navel, then mouth at the straining bulge in David’s shorts, pressing his tongue against the cloth.

“Fuck, Michael,” David gasped. “Don’t tease me, love. I want you.”

“What do you want, David?” Michael asked, rubbing him. “Do you want me to fuck you? Bend you over this counter and pull your hair while I pound into you?” He squeezed David’s cock, making him groan, hips jolting into the touch. 

“Should I rim you? I’ve always loved your perfect arse, David, especially in these shorts,” Michael continued. “Or shall I blow you, take your cock in my mouth until you come on my face?"

David keened at that idea. His cock was hard and leaking furiously. His heart was racing, his skin sweaty. He looked down at Michael with burning eyes.

“I want your mouth on my cock, Michael,” he panted. “I want to come on your face. Please.”

“Anything for you, David,” Michael whispered.

He opened David’s shorts and pulled them down, making the younger man hiss again at the cold air. His hoodie slipped off his body to the floor as Michael pulled the shorts and underwear down to his knees. He moaned when Michael wrapped a hand around the shaft and pumped it a few times, wiping his thumb over the red, weeping head. He smiled as David moaned and mewled, leaning back against the counter.

“Put your mouth on me, Michael, please,” David begged. 

“Of course, love,” Michael purred.

He took David into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the shaft, teasing the veins under the skin. He bobbed his head expertly, swirled his tongue around the head, humming at the taste of the precome on his tongue. David moaned loudly, threading his long fingers through Michael’s curls, guiding his movements. He felt like he was in heaven. He didn’t know how Michael was here, but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that he was here now, his mouth on David’s cock, sucking him off for the first time in forever.

“Michael,” David gasped, when he felt a hand appear on his right arse cheek, squeezing gently. 

Michael looked up at him, eyes smoldering as he continued to suck him off. David tensed when he felt a somehow slick finger ease into his hole, but slowly relaxed. Michael added a second finger and brushed his prostate, making the fire in David’s belly burn higher.

“I’m close, Michael,” he moaned. “I’m so fucking close!”

“Come for me, David,” Michael drawled, pulling off for a second and kissing the head of David’s cock.

David clenched the hand in Michael’s hair as he orgasmed, clenching around his fingers as he painted Michael’s face with streaks of come, catching in his thick beard. Michael rubbed his inner thighs, kissing them through his aftershocks. He pulled his fingers out and stood up, licking strands of come off his lips. David whined at the loss and Michael pulled him into a kiss. The younger man moaned, tasting his own release on Michael’s tongue.

“You taste so good, David,” Michael murmured between lazy kisses. 

David snapped awake abruptly, panting as he jolted upright on the couch. He looked down at himself and groaned when he saw the stain on the front of his shorts, felt the warmth and stickiness on his crotch. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and sighed as he stood up to change. As he started to leave the room, he heard the familiar chime of his laptop, sitting open on the kitchen counter. David walked over to it and smiled. It was Michael, requesting a video chat. 

“Hey,” Michael greeted when David clicked accept and his face appeared on the screen. 

“Hi,” David replied, blushing suddenly as he remembered the dream. 

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked.

“Nothing,” David replied. “What’s up with you?”

Michael shrugged. “I had a dream about you last night.”

“Of course you did, love,” David replied. “I dreamed about you too.”

“Really?” Michael asked, raising his eyebrows. “Do tell.”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours,” David responded, smirking.

“Fair enough,” Michael replied.


End file.
